Labyrinth of Souls
by The Collective Psyche
Summary: AU. When rich English transfer student Soul Evans started at Shibusen Multicultural Private School in Japan, he never counted on adventure nor danger. That all changes when he and Maka Albarn forge an irreversible connection between their very souls. SxM.
1. Chapter 1: Start of the Maze

_**Prelude**_

_Shibusen was like a city of its own, a beautiful masterpiece of gothic architecture and learning. It was renowned for its quirky aesthetic and large campus, as well as the graduates that the school produced. Kindergarten through University was taught within the grounds. Families could live near the east side, where the Kindergarten was located, or when they grew older, they could be sent as boarding school students. _

_It was too big to house the students in one place, so a total of eight dorms were arranged precisely around the campus, four for each gender, in the places most convenient for living. There were some houses, for the student who could afford it, but the dorms were private, one room to every student, an elaborate living for cheaper than one would expect. They even had kitchens and living rooms._

_There was a ninth dorm, but it was empty save for the janitors who kept it constantly free of dust. None of the students knew what it was for. People only lived in it when the headmaster decided so, and nobody could remember a headmaster ever putting a student in the ninth dorm._

_It was not the only thing strange thing about the school. At night, some brave students venturing out of bounds swore they heard growls and shouts from beneath the main building. It was said that ghosts haunted the halls, that creatures came to eat the students foolish enough to leave the dorms against the rules. _

_And there was always, _always_ the strange whispering nature the teachers took when nobody was looking._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One - Start of the Maze**_

The chemistry teacher, Dr. Stein, wrote the new student's name on the board in both Katakana and English, for the sake of those who knew both, as the white-haired boy fidgeted up in front of the class. He kept shifting his glance from the students to the board, somewhat curious to see how his name would be written.

_'Souru Evansu'_ in the kana. Soul Evans in English. Saying his name in Japanese would take some getting used to.

Of all the countries they could have sent him to, why _Japan_? Soul wondered partly if this was his parents' way of getting him as far away from them as possible while keeping him well-educated. He didn't mind that. In a way, he supposed this was what they planned for him all along. Why else would he have been taught Japanese as a child?

What he _did_ mind was that everyone was staring.

Most of these students had been there since Elementary, so joining part way through the first year of high school was a new experience for the students who were already there.

"Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?" Dr Stein told him.

Soul tried not to look too dismayed as he mentally went over the check list of how to introduce himself properly in Japanese. "My name is Soul Evans," his Japanese was a little rough from lack of practice. "I'm from England. Umm... please think well of me?" He tried to remember if there was anything else to the traditional phrases. He didn't think so.

"Please feel welcome," Dr Stein didn't look at all welcoming. "Go sit down there, next to Albarn-kun."

The girl there smiled encouragingly at him as he sat down, and Stein began teaching the class, "You'll get used to it." she whispered, writing down what Stein was putting on the board.

"Y-yeah," he muttered, relaxing now that he was no longer the centre of attention. He took in her appearance for a moment. Her hair seemed blonde naturally. It wasn't often that one saw a blonde oriental girl.

"I'm Maka Albarn, the class representative. I can show you around, if you need any help."

"Thanks. I'm not really sure where anything is..."

"Okay. I can help you." She smiled gently at him, "You should be taking notes."

There was something a little funny with her eyes, besides them being a very unusual colour for a Japanese girl. Belatedly, he realized what she'd said. "Oh, right." He jotted down a few notes and then found his concentration drifting. Eventually, Soul gave up, his gaze drifting to the bulletin board. He supposed it wouldn't be cool to be one of the "Go home right after school club" kids.

"Soul. Could you read from our current paragraph, please?"

"Huh?" Oh crap. He stood up, totally lost as to where they were.

Maka subtly pointed to the proper paragraph in her text. Soul noticed it and hurriedly started reading. Dr Stein looked bored, as did the rest of the class, but at least Maka seemed to be listening intently. Finally the paragraph was over and Soul sat down, making more of an attempt to pay attention. If he got a note home on the first day ... His parents would be furious.

"Good, Soul. Now, as you can see ..."

Soul whispered a quick thanks to Maka and then tried to pay attention. He really did try. But he had only arrived from England two days ago and he was incredibly jetlagged. One minute he was staring at the board, and then suddenly his head was on the desk, there was tiny puddle of drool on his notes, and Dr Stein's sinister shadow over him.

Dr Stein whacked Soul over the head with the blunt end of a scalpel, "Evans!"

"Ow! I'm sorry! Jetlag!"

"If you fall asleep again, it'll be the sharp end, next time." He threatened, waving the scalpel around in Soul's face.

"Are you allowed to have those?" Soul blurted out without thinking.

"This is biology, isn't it?"

"... This is chemistry ..." he pointed to the textbooks, proudly displaying their subject as Chemistry.

"Get your head together, boy. This is biology."

"It's chemistry," Soul insisted. His kanji skills weren't perfect, but he definitely knew Chemistry when he saw it.

"Hakase, it really is chemistry," someone else in the room said tiredly.

Stein pointed his scalpel at Soul's nose, "If I say it's biology, it's biology. You don't want a reason for me to use this, trust me."

"But Hakase... if we don't learn chemistry, how are we supposed to pass the entrance exams for college?" Someone said bravely. The class broke out into agreement.

Stein sighed, "Alright. This is chemistry. But mostly biology."

"As long as we can pass the entrance exam," someone sighed. Soul wondered if this was common with this teacher.

"Right. So, as I was saying before Evans so rudely fell asleep ..." The rest of class passed ordinarily enough. Everyone was putting away their chemistry books and getting out their math, when there was a loud crash, and a long shout of, "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maka groaned and looked like she wanted to sink into the floor.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!" A boy with bright blue hair burst through the door. "BOW BEFORE THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD~"

Maka tried her best to hide behind her bookbag. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"HEY MAKA GUESS WHAT? I'M IN THIS CLASS NOW. I KNEW THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KEEP ME FROM THIS CLASSROOM~"

Maka looked like she wanted to cry and go crawl under a rock, "That's ... great ... Nii-san ..." Soul gaped, staring between the bookish blonde and the overbearing, neon-haired boy. Well, they both had green eyes, but his were smaller and darker. Aside from that and their Japanese nationality, they looked nothing alike!

"Um ... where are you gonna sit?" Maka asked, looking fearful of his answer.

"OI SID GIMMEE A SEAT."

"That's Sensei to you. Sit over in the corner," Sid pointed in the back corner, by the window.

"Oh, thank God." Maka breathed, sinking into her seat with weak relief.

Finally, Soul forced his mind out of shock as the boy headed over to his seat. _"Nii-san?"_ he repeated dumbly.

"What?" Maka asked, her face flushing bright red, and her voice going an octave higher than normal, "Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no!" He protested, wide-eyed. "I-I j-just can't picture it!"

Maka narrowed her eyes, and turned away from him with a huff.

Aw crap, he'd offended her and he had no idea what to say to make it up to her. Damn. Soul's forehead hit the desk with a thump. What a wonderful first day. Maka was grumpy for the rest of the class, poring over her notes, not helping Soul when he slacked, and generally handing him the cold shoulder. Soul sighed with relief when the bell finally rang.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" he said immediately when it was safe to talk. Marie-sensei had been outright terrifying at times whenever someone was disruptive. Maka pretended he didn't say anything, looking carefully over her text.

"I mean you're ... sane ... and he's ... nevermind. Gah, I'm so uncool," Soul scowled, grabbing his book bag and heading out. He had to find a club. Something manly and cool. He was pretty sure girls liked boys in archery, maybe he should try for that. Or basketball or something. Back in the classroom, Maka scowled at her textbook.

She really was done studying, anyway. She sighed and packed up her things, and followed after Soul, catching up to him, "Hey! Sorry . . ."

"Sorry too," Soul said sheepishly.

"So. I saw you looking at the bulletin earlier. Are you interested in a club?"

"Sort of."

"What are your interests?'

"Uh ..." All he'd ever known was music, and after fifteen years with his parents, he needed a break from playing anything. "I don't know. Something cool."

"Um ... well, I'm in a lot of clubs. Tai jutsu club is fun. And archery and fencing!" She smiled.

"... You're in three clubs?"

"Well, actually six, but ... what?" he had obviously been gaping, and quickly closed his mouth.

Soul raised an eyebrow, "How do you manage?"

Maka shrugged, "I just do it. I like being busy."

"That's amazing..."

"Thanks ..." Maka flushed, "Well, I'm also in art club, book club, and gymnastics. I'm also on the student council, as a class representative."

"I didn't know there was enough time for all of those ..." Soul tried not to look too awed. "I guess I'll try a sport... maybe basketball or something..."

"Ah ... my brother is in the basketball club."

"Oh..." He debated whether or not it was worth it. "So was he held back?"

"NO! He's my adopted brother!"

"Oh, sorry!" Soul cringed. "I-I meant... you obviously weren't twins, so..."

Maka glared at him, "His parents died in an incident when he was a baby, so my father adopted him."

"I-I didn't mean to offend you or him!" Soul protested weakly. "I was just wondering! I'm sorry."

"Anyway. You can sign up for clubs in the office."

"Thanks." It was probably best they separated before he ended up offending her again. He headed in a random direction.

"Where are you going?"

"... Office?"

"Yes. It's this way." She said, pointing, "Didn't you have to go down there to get your student information, anyway?"

"It's a big school..."

Maka rolled her eyes, and beckoned to him, "C'mon." She started in the direction she had indicated. Soul followed after her, hoping not to accidentally offend her again. Maka led him down a series of twisting, warped hallways, until she made it to a traditional-looking office, which was all encased in glass along the outside.

"Thanks," Soul said.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow!" She made to walk off.

He was tempted to call her back. The school seemed so lonely and he knew it would be hell to find his way, but he'd already offended her twice today ...

* * *

Practice for Basketball Club was the next day. After another day of sitting through classes and attempting to take notes, he was more than grateful to make it to the gym.

"OI. EVAAAANS. WASSUP?" Maka's brother slapped the albino hard across the back.

Soul fell into crate of basketballs in front of him, banging up his nose, "Ow..."

"You okay, dude?"

"You knocked me into the basketballs," Soul replied dryly, checking his nose for bleeding. "How'd you know my name anyway?"

"I heard from Maka. I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS, YAHOOOOOOOO!"

"We're on the same team!"

"It's called a scrimmage. Duh."

"What, today?"

"Hey, when you're thrown into the deep end, you either drown or learn to swim doncha?" He beamed, "I'M SEPARATING THE MEN FROM THE BABIES TODAY!"

"Don't worry, he's not that bad," A black boy with dreadlocks and glasses informed him with a grin. "Did he bother to introduce himself? I'm Kilik Rung, by the way."

"Soul Evans, and no, he didn't."

"He's our captain, Kurogane Albarn, everyone in the team calls him Captain Black Star, Black Star, or Captain. What class are you in?"

"1-A," Soul replied.

"Ah, so his sister, Maka Albarn, is in that class. You met her?"

"Yeah, I've met her. Uh ... Captain Black Star is in that class now too.

"Hah, knew he wouldn't last in a different class. She keeps her brother in line."

Black Star had been making a speech until then. Finally, he seemed to realize it was time to start playing. "LET'S GO! KILIK, PICK YOUR TEAM."

"Evans~" Kilik grinned.

"Kid." Black Star said, pointing to a boy with black hair and an eccentrically patterned white forelock.

"Harver-kun!" Kilik called a boy wearing a pair of sunglasses over. He looked pretty cool.

The rest of the choosing went on, until only one boy was left, "Agh . . . I got stuck with Hiiro . . ."

"C'mon, Evans. Zone defense."

"IT'S ON, EVANS!" Black Star said, immediately taking to guarding Soul. Aiden and Kilik guarded each other

"Why me?" Soul groaned.

"BECUASE I CAN!" Black Star caught a pass from Kid, and dribbled easily past Soul, despite his efforts. He shot, and scored, "WHOOO!"

"No worries, Evans!" Kilik caught the rebound.

* * *

"Great job today, guys! Evans, you did well! YOU MADE THE CUT!"

Soul was trying not to pant too heavily. Black Star had seemingly unlimited energy. "G-great."

Black Star beamed, "OKAY, LET'S HIT THE SHOWERS~~"

Soul practically limped over. Kilik grinned, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Black Star works us hard but we always win."

"THAT'S RIGHT. WE'RE THE BEST! WE'LL SURPASS GOD SOMEDAY!"

When Soul emerged from the showers, he found Maka leaning against the wall outside the basketball gym. "Albarn-san?" He hoped that was the right way to address her. He wasn't used to using an honorific on names.

"Oh, hi, Evans-kun. I'm waiting for my brother."

BOOM. "YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NII-SAN! HAVE YOU DONE YOUR HOMEWORK YET?"

Soul just stared at them speechlessly.

"BASKETBALL PRACTICE COMES FIRST! "

"MAKA CHOP!" _Thwack_. "HOMEWORK IS IMPORTANT!"

"I'M GONNA DO IT! I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE CAPTAIN IF I FAIL."

Kid came out just then, "Oh, hi Maka-san."

"Hi. YOU GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW, OR I'M NEVER COOKING FOR THE TEAM AGAIN! TSUBAKI-CHAN TOO!"

Kid wandered over next to Soul, "Ah, the usual threat."

"WHAT? WE'LL STARVE! I'M GOING!" Black Star whined piteously and headed off.

"They do that all the time?"

"Yep," Kilik came out too. "Maka-chan makes great food."

"I-It's not that good."

Soul couldn't help but watch her, heat rising to his own face. The expression she made when she was embarrassed was cuter than expected.

"I hope you won't make good on that threat," Kilik watched Black Star grab his backpack. "Best way to motivate us to win is one of yours and Tsubaki-chan's meals."

"I know. But he doesn't know that. You really should all follow Aiden-kun's example, you know." Maka said sternly.

"Hey! I make good grades!" Kilik protested.

Soul just blushed. He'd already proven himself a slacker.

Maka scowled, "I guess. But Evans-kun, you better pick up your slack." She said, turning her glare on him.

"I don't slack! Slacking isn't cool!"

"Yes you do! You barely listened in class today! You didn't even take notes!" Kid and Kilik were shooting Soul sympathetic looks. Apparently, they'd been through this as well.

"Well excuse me for not being a bookworm!"

"I AM NOT A BOOKWORM! MAKA CHOP!" THWACK.

"Owwwwww."

Maka huffed, and stalked off, grumbling to herself. Kid sighed, "Good thing she likes you."

"That was her liking me?" Soul grimaced, holding the bump on his head.

"Oh yeah."

"She really likes you." Kid smiled, "You're lucky. The last guy lasted only a day, after she threatened to feed his spleen to her cat."

"What?"

"She was serious, too. She had a scalpel and a surgical mask and everything."

"Wh-what?" What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Kid smiled and patted Soul on the back, "You're a special one."

He somehow didn't feel very reassured.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Hellfey – Thank you for reading, this is Hellfey (for lack of a better name), the sane one in the writing of this. Except at the point of this author note, where I haven't slept in 25 hours and that is how you get me drunk without alcohol. This fanfiction was based off a dream I had. It was a crazy dream. It was actually me reading a book, that was Soul Eater, except not, and it was very confusing. Anyway, decided to write it with ZombieDuckBOO here. So here it is, a crazy, crazy AU that borrows heavily from at least five different anime. Can you spot them all?

ZombieDuckBOO - Aaaand, Hellfey is being psycho. *pets her* She'll be okay after some sleep. Anyway, we are happy to bring you Labyrinth of Souls, chapter one! I don't know what else to say. DOOM BUNNIES. Please review, feedback is appreciated~!


	2. Chapter 2: Contract

_Chapter Two - Contract  
_

That night, it took him less time than before to find the dorm, to his relief. The night before it had almost been curfew time when he stumbled across the building. The dorms were nice, everyone had their own room. He was glad he didn't have to share a room with someone who snored, but it did make it kind of lonely without a roommate.

Soul was about to get ready for bed when he felt something strange in the air. He had no idea how to describe it, like a pull. Slowly, he dropped his shirt back down over him and then looked outside. He heard something break, or rather ... it was like he felt something breaking into a hundred pieces. And meanwhile, Maka was in her room, reading and munching on some chocolate, when she felt a strange pull. She looked up, put the chocolate away, and pulled a white trenchcoat on over her school uniform, wandering outside and wondering absently what the feeling was. She passed down a corridor and turned a corner.

"Ouch!"

Maka and the person she'd bumped into both landed on the ground.

"Ah! E-Evans-kun? What are you doing out this late?"

"I..." He didn't know. He couldn't identify his thought process at all after that weird feeling. He didn't even know how to describe it. It seemed a bit crazy. "Wh-what about you?"

"Ah... I-I don't know!" She blushed, and wrung her hands, "Oh, now I'm going to get caught, and get in trouble and it'll go on my permanent record and I'll never get into a good college!"

"C-calm down! College isn't everything!"

"Yes it is!"

"You're such a nerd! One thing like this isn't going to mess you up anyway!" He probably shouldn't have been so rude, but he was confused. He didn't like not knowing why he was doing things.

"HEY! You're so mean!" Maka shouted, thwacking him over the head with Webster's latest.

"God, woman, stop hitting me with-!" he froze. Footsteps were approaching and getting louder. "Oh crap."

"Oh, no!" Maka looked utterly terrified, "Wh-where do we go?" She asked, looking around frantically.

She grabbed his hand, and made to run down the hallway. They ended up at a dead end, and Maka hurried to a stop. Soul didn't have time to stop his momentum, knocking her into the wall. The wall flashed. Maka fell through it. Automatically, Soul grabbed her hand to try to stop her fall, but he hadn't braced himself well enough. They tumbled noisily and painfully down a flight of stairs. Soul's mouth bashed against a step and started bleeding.

"Ah... Ow ..."

Soul cringed, lifting himself up with his arms. He opened his eyes to find them about an inch away from a pair of very wide bright green ones. His own eyes widened. Somehow, he'd ended up laying on top of her, his legs straddling her hips, arms holding himself above her on either side of her head. There was a brief moment of silence, and then...

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Thwack, thwack, THWACK.

"AH! OW OW OW!" Soul cowered away. "I-I didn't mean to! I-I f-fell and... I-I didn't squash you did I?"

"Of course not! But really..." She huffed, and stood up, adjusting her skirt and blushing.

Soul turned away to hide his blush, "Sorry, really." The hall they were in was dim, only barely enough to make out the walls and each other. There was suddenly a grinding sound, and he turned sharply to see the stairs melting away into solid ground, leaving no way to get up to the place they had come through. "Oh crap... Wh-where the hell are we?"

"Oh... no..." She looked around, "I-I have no idea. Wh-where did the stairs go? Ohhh, we're gonna get in trouble!"

"I don't think that's what we should be worried about right now!" The bleeding from his split lip was starting to trickle down his chin. He wiped it away with his sleeve, "Maybe we should see if there's another way out."

"O-okay..." Maka looked around. She walked down a little ways, and suddenly froze as she heard what she swore was a low growl. She skittered back to Soul and grabbed his sleeve, "You go first."

Soul gulped and hesitantly headed forward. It seemed to get darker the further in they went, so Soul grabbed her hand, "We shouldn't get separated," he was blushing a bit, but he was scared enough not to let it bug him.

Maka nodded, and squeezed his hand. She hid behind him when another growl echoed up from the depths of darkness ahead of them, "Fight it off, whatever it is!" She squeaked, burying her face in the back of his uniform dress shirt.

"F-fight it? I don't know how to fight!"

"I-I don't know! You should have brought a bat!"

"Wh-what! Where would I get a bat? I-It's not like I expected this!"

"I don't know! Don't boys play baseball?"

"I play _basket_ball! You're in the Karate and Tai Jutsu clu-!"

Something lunged at them out of the darkness, interrupting him mid-word. It knocked them both into the wall nearest.

"Wh-what the hell is that?" Maka shrieked. Dimly, Soul could see blood trickling down her mouth, it looked like she'd bitten her tongue on accident.

"I-I don't know!" But it was terrifying. Twisted and evil with wickedly long teeth and claws. It growled again, looking between them. They'd been separated by it's lunge and it was deciding on a target. Maka chalked up her guts, and stood up and fell into a fighting stance. It only turned its attention to her at the movement, and lunged. A claw ripped through her side and the force knocked her several yards over.

"No!" He scrambled to her side. She was bleeding badly, a huge puddle already forming underneath her.

"E-Evans-kun .." Maka stared up at him deliriously. The blood loss was already affecting her, "Wh-what happened? My side hurts..."

"Oh god..." The puddle of blood was growing so fast. The wound was terribly deep. If she didn't get help immediately ...

The thing was growling again, preparing to attack. Soul panicked. They'd both be killed, and leaving Maka like this wasn't an option. He wouldn't let her die. Not here, alone in this strange place. Something pulsed, his breath caught. It pulsed again, building in strength. A strange power began to build, filling both of them, and suddenly, he knew instinctively what to do. Hardly in control of his actions, he cupped her face with his hands and pressed his mouth to hers in a deep kiss.

She made a tiny gasp under him, but did not pull away, her eyes glazed. The blood from his split lip and her bitten tongue mingled, and it was like a small jolt went through them both. The power grew stronger. Bruises and cuts faded away. The gaping wound in Maka's side sealed up as if it had never been there. She was kissing him back, almost in a daze. The blood tasted like copper, tangy sweet, but there was some other flavour to it, impossible to determine. It was powerful, like ozone or lightning, slightly bitter, and static.

Soul found himself shifting one hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss subconsciously. His other hand wrapped around her, pulling her closer. The taste of blood and that strange power grew stronger. A pulse was beating loudly in his ears. Beating louder and louder. Something was crackling, drawing them closer and closer until, with a powerful, indescribable feeling, they felt a part of them twine together. An intense, powerful, unbreakable connection between their very souls was forming.

Maka gasped and squeaked as she felt the connection begin, giving the smallest jolt in his arms, "S-Soul?" She called, her voice muffled by his lips.

Hearing his name from her made his heart soar . Dimly, some part of his mind was dumbstruck and confused by what was happening, but the rest of him was blinded by ecstasy and the feeling of their kiss. The connection was solidifying. A feeling was washing over him, possessive and primal. She was_ his_ now, and he belonged to_ her_ just as strongly. He only kissed her more deeply. The taste of both of their blood was somehow the most addicting thing he'd ever tasted. Maka squeaked, and kissed him back harder, her arms wrapping around his neck. She released a small moan, as the taste of their blood and the ozone exploded in her mouth. At last, a low growl alerted them, and Maka reluctantly drew back. It seemed like hours had passed in seconds. "Soul?"

"Maka..." He felt breathless but strong. Consciously, he had no idea what had just happened, but he felt - somehow though _her_ - the presence of the thing preparing to tear them apart.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" She muttered, turning a fierce shade of red. He wondered the same thing. "Y-you just stole my first kiss."

"I-It was mine too..."

The thing growled again. He knew instinctively what to do, and knew that she would too. Something shifted. He glowed brightly and suddenly there was a long red and black scythe in Maka's hands.

Maka stared down at the scythe, and stood, facing the thing, "Soul?"

"You can beat that thing, easy," he said confidently. He honestly didn't have any idea what was going on, but he felt like he knew what they were doing.

Maka nodded, "Right. Okay." He was still there, good. His image even had appeared in the blade, "HAAAAA!" She flew at the thing, and slashed at it wildly with Soul. It dodged, and she attacked again, getting it on the third try and cutting it in half.

It seemed to dissolve away, leaving only a single, glowing red orb of wispy light floating in the air and casting a faint red light over them. In another moment, Soul was human again, the staff of the scythe had turned into his hand, fingers twined with Maka's. She stared up at him, and turned bright red as she realized what had transpired between them, "D-d-does this mean we're an-an-i-item now?"

It finally fully dawned on Soul what he'd done.

"N-no! I-I don't know! I-I don't think so! I-It just happened!" Soul blushed scarlet, his mind trying to find some logical reason and finding none. Everything had been on instinct. "W-we were... You were bleeding and then... then... something told me that if I kissed you, th-then... then we'd both be alright." It sounded insane, but that was pretty much what had happened.

"... That makes sense." She looked uncomfortable, and then went bright red again, "I-I d-didn't mean I _wanted_ to date you, though, or anything like that... I was just wondering because..."

"R-right, m-me neither," Soul shook his head, flustered. "I-It just... you felt it too, right? L-like something telling you what to do to save us both..."

"Yeah... " She turned and stared at the floating ball of light, "What the hell is that?"

"No clue..."

For some reason he had the strange urge to try licking it though.

"Ew! You drooled on my shoulder!"

"What? Sorry!" This was humiliating. "L-Let's try going back..."

"But we're trapped down here..."

"Ugh... I guess we keep going..."

"Um... let's go this way." Maka started off in a random direction.

Soul took a few steps, and then abruptly stopped, looking completely lost. "I just turned into a scythe..."

It had felt so natural. He hardly even noticed. It took until now for his brain to realize that people didn't turn into weapons.

"… You did." Maka stared at him, "And... I-what the hell was that thing?"

"I-I don't know!"

Maka went back, and stared at the floating ball of light. She reached out and poked it. It bounced slightly in the air. She found that the outside was slightly wet, and it felt squishy-it was some sort of thick, jelly-like flesh with liquid inside. Liquid light? But that didn't make sense...

Soul watched with curiosity, "What is that?"

"I don't know ... you're drooling again. Why do you drool every time you get near it? Eurgh..."

"I don't know!" Soul wiped his mouth. "I-I don't drool that much!"

"Well, control it."

Soul scowled and turned away, "Whatever. We still need to find a way out of here."

Maka stared at the light-thingy for a moment, and plucked it out of the air. It was warm. She held it out to Soul. He drooled more. She pulled it away. The drooling reduced. This was strangely entertaining.

"S-stop that!"

" ... is it making you hungry?"

"_YES!_ AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!"

"Eat it."

"What? No! I'm not going to eat some random crap that came out of some crazy monster!"

"No, I'm serious! Something tells me you're supposed to eat it!" She thrust it under Soul's nose and waved it around, "You know you want iiiit~"

"Gah!" He snatched it from her and shoved it in his mouth. It didn't really have a particular taste, but the texture felt absolutely amazing. He swallowed it whole. "... AH! You tricked me!"

Maka laughed, "You liked it though."

He did. It made him feel powerful. But still. You don't just go around eating random glowing things.

"So, let's go." Maka started of in a random direction once again.

"Wh-what if it was poisonous or something though?" he hurried after her. "I-I mean, I skipped dinner so of course I was hungry... It kinda looked like jelly... glowing jelly..."

"Ah... I don't think it was. I think you were supposed to eat it."

"Me too, really..." Soul wilted. "It just... it came out of a monster and was weird. Not supposed to eat weird things."

"Now you sound like a three year old..."

"What, do you go around putting random crap in your mouth?"

"What? Of course not! Why, is that a normal thing for _you_ to do?"

"No! Don't be stupid! I wanted to know why common sense makes me a three year old!"

"... Because it sounds like something a three year old would say?" She shrugged, and grabbed his hand, "Whatever, c'mon." She started down the passage.

Soul groaned as he was dragged along. He'd never understand this girl.

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_Hellfey – If this starts to sound like Diablo... well... I played it when I was a little kid, and the trauma (read: I encountered the Butcher in my first runthrough) has lasted ALL THIS TIME. So yeah, the Labyrinth itself is based off of the dungeons in Diablo, only with less torture devices and dead bodies. Not that there ____won't__ be dead bodies, but... well if you've played Diablo..._

_The kiss thing was a contract. Inspired by two different anime. Virtual cookies if you can guess which two._

_ZombieDuckBOO - Yes. You see some of my trauma appear in American McGee's Alice somewhere down the line. Later on . . . depends. THE CENTIPEDE IS SCARY, OKAY? Unless I'm on God Mode. It was Hellfey's fault for getting me into that game. She sat there and laughed her butt off as I screeched in abject terror and ran away from the Centipede. Most loving best friend, she is. ANYWAY. Please review~ We love recieving feedback!)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Key

_**Chapter Three: The Key**_

Maka looked about herself apprehensively, her ears straining for the smallest, faintest of sounds. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see her hand before her face. She was leading Soul along, when a skittering sound echoed ahead of them, and something crawled across the ceiling.

"Wh-what was that?" Soul whispered nervously.

"I-I don't know... but I think you should change into a scythe again, if you can..." The skittering increased in volume, and Maka shrieked as something brushed against her shoulder.

Soul jerked at her shriek, instinctively pulling her towards him. Transforming back into the form of a scythe was as easy as breathing, and the flash briefly illuminated the thing. In the brief flash of Soul's transformation, Maka caught sight of something that looked much like a cross between a scorpion, a spider, and a crab. It was all spindly legs and titchy, side-winder movement. It skittered backwards and the sideways along the wall, avoiding the light Soul had radiated. She caught him easily and spun him. She found that she could sense its presence. It felt slimy and insect-like. She cringed, and pursued it.

For the first time, Soul realized that within himself, he seemed to be floating in an empty black abyss, except he was illuminated and naked. Oh god. "You can't see me can you?"

"What? No, why?" She asked, sneaking after the thing as she listened to the sinister click of its many little legs against the rock of the wall.

"...No reason."

Maka glanced down at his blade, "WHA! A-are you-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Soul crossed his arms over himself, "You said you couldn't see me!"

"I-I can see an image of you in the blade, b-but just from your shoulders up!"

SPLURCK. The scuttly monster was doing something that was most likely disturbing a ways down the passage.

"I-I can't put clothes on! A-at least... sh-shirtless boys aren't a big deal!"

Maka blushed, "O-okay..." He must have exercised, because, well. She killed that train of thought before it could get any further. SPLURCK.

"What's it doing?"

"I don't know! I can't see anything! How come you can see me?"

"Uh ... I don't know." She shrugged, and started down the passage, holding Soul up across herself defensively. SPLURCK. "Eurrrgghhh." The sound was making her slightly nauseous.

And suddenly Soul felt a faint buzzing nausea too. Which was weird, because he didn't find it that disturbing... He pushed the thought aside. Somehow, he figured he could tell where it was in general, like before with the one that had nearly killed them... Maka was somehow sensing it and Soul was sensing it through her. "Be careful..."

"Yeah . . ." SPLURCK. The sound was getting louder. There was more scuttling. She broke into a run-its sound was disappearing fast.

She came into what may have been a large, empty cavern, judging by the air. The scuttling grew very, very loud, surrounding them.

"Oh, no ..." Maka looked around. The singular pin point of energy she had been tracking had somehow multiplied into many, "Ah. Soul?" She squeaked, "I-I think maybe... that sound... was it laying eggs..."

"Shit."

Maka whipped around, not sure which to attack first. It was decided when one of the things came at her. She screamed and slashed at it wildly. It was either through sheer luck or Soul's guidance that she sliced it in half, producing another one of those red balls of light that Soul liked to eat.

Maka spotted the next nearest thing. She started forward, and swung at it. This one was clearly smarter, because it dodged her hit. For some reason, this pissed her off, "Damn thing!" She swung at it again, this time gaining a hit. It died squeaking and writhing.

Several lunged at her at once. One latched onto her leg, sinking sharp claws into her shin. "Maka!" Soul somehow knew without seeing that she'd been hurt.

Maka cringed and gasped at the pain, and thwacked the thing with the staff end of the scythe, "Get it off! AGGHH!"

Unfortunately, it dragged its claws through her skin and muscle as it went. More attacked, one clawing at her arm. SPLURCK. The thing was laying more eggs. Maka hissed as the pain set in, and swung Soul wildly at the hoarding creatures. The pain seared up her leg when she put her weight on it, and she found herself limping as she attacked.

"Are you okay? God..." He could tell how much pain she was in. The thing was starting to lay more eggs, "Get the main one. It's the big one, isn't it? The first one..."

"O-okay ..." Maka attempted to make her way over to it. She would hear it SPLURCKing as it produced more of its vile offspring. She located it on the ceiling using this new sensing ability she had, and took a hack at it. It was too high up for a proper cut, but it sliced through a bit, causing the thing to screech and tumble to the ground. The offspring all let out cries when their 'mother' was hurt, lunging at Maka.

Maka shrieked and attacked them, distracted. She tried her best to swing through the hoard, but she could sense the mother-scuttle (she had nicknamed it) skittering somewhere to her left. The mother-scuttle let out a small shriek in communication to her offspring. They parted, moving to let their mother lunge forward and sink her claws into Maka's shoulder. Maka screamed, and knocked at it with Soul's butt-end. She managed to loosen it, and slashed through it. The body dissolved in relation to all the offspring, and the room was suddenly lit up red with the light of many small, slightly squishy glowing orbs.

Soul transformed back, "Maka, are you okay?" He was trying not to freak out. She was practically bleeding everywhere.

Maka swayed slightly, "W-we... we did well ..." She pitched forward, and the ground was suddenly rising up to meet her fast.

"Maka!" His arms raised to catch her, and he held her against him carefully and gently lowered her down. "Shit..."

Maka stared up at him dreamily, "Soul...? My leg hurts..."

"I know. Stay awake, okay?" He shifted her to rest against him and pulled off his jacket and tried to determine where she was bleeding worst. Maka nodded, and leaned her head on his shoulder, trying her best to struggle against the dark film closing around her vision. Soul managed to awkwardly rip the jacket into strips and started bandaging her leg and shoulder. He had to tie it tightly to try to stop the bleeding.

Maka squeaked, "Th-that hurts ..." Her lower lip quivered.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Maka," he apologized, half-babbling in panic. "I have to stop the bleeding." He finished tying the last of the bandages. "Can you walk? Nevermind, I'll carry you."

Maka nodded, and leaned into him as his arms encased her, "How are we getting out ...?"

"I don't know. But we will, somehow. Promise," he steadied her sitting upright and then moved around. "I don't know how long we'll have to walk. I'll carry you on my back."

"B-but ... I-I can walk myself."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can." Maka insisted. Her speech was slurred, and she leaned heavily into Soul's chest, her fingers clinging to his shirt.

"Stay with me, Maka," his breath caught. "Think you can hold on to me?"

Maka nodded, "But I can walk." She attempted pathetically to stand, her arms and legs quivering with effort. She couldn't even pull herself up using Soul's shoulders as leverage.

"Humour me," he pleaded. "We have to get out of here. I'm not being totally selfless here. The sooner we get moving the sooner we get out."

"Okay ..." Maka nodded, and latched onto his back, "I'll humour Soul-kun~"

Soul blushed, grabbing her legs to keep her steady. He got up carefully and started down the corridor.

Maka lolled over him, trying to stay awake, "Oi, Soul ..." Her mouth was right by is ear, "Um ... what do you think this is?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What do you think we are … ?"

"What do I think we are?"

"Like ... our ... relationship?"

"Wh-what relationship?"

Maka punched him in the side of the head, "Idiot, what do you _mean_ 'what relationship?'! _Our_ relationship!"

"I-I thought you didn't want to date me!"

Maka felt her face heat up, "I-I don't, but we still seem to have a connection or something ..."

"O-oh! Wh-why didn't you say that in the first place!"

"I did!"

"No you didn't! You were being vague! And I don't know!" he huffed. "I mean, it kinda reminds me of this thing my grandmother talked about, but..."

"It's not my fault you're relation-tarded. What's this thing your grandmother said?"

"Just some stories," he replied. "She had this weird religion. Father kinda thought she used to be a cultist, but he put up with her because he wanted to get willed her fortune. Didn't work. Went to my brother and me."

"Oh ... " Maka was feeling dizzy again, "Soul, I think 'm gonna pass out ... "

"What? No, don't pass out!"

"Okay ..." Maka fought against the blackness rising up, and rested her head on his shoulder, staring idly at his tanned cheek, "... I can feel what you do..."

Soul was relieved, "Me too... I... r-right, my grandmother used to tell me stories. In her religion, or... or cult or whatever, if two compatible people took in a bit of the other's blood, they'd form a connection... Father insisted she was just making it up, but..."

" ... the kiss. We were both bleeding."

He flushed at the reminder, "Y-yeah. I didn't know what I was doing... just... something told me to do it..."

"It's okay, I guess... j-just don't do it again. I'm sorry, but I have no interest in dating you, or any guy."

"Any guy? W-wait, does that mean you like women?"

"WHAT? Of course not! I-I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but I'm straight."

"O-oh. Okay. Then why...?"

Maka sighed, her face contorting, "My Papa cheated on my Mama for years. She left when I was about five, and ... love just leaves you hungry in the end." She seemed to shut down, her head collapsing back on Soul's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-Maka?"

"What?" Her voice held an edge of irritation.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Making sure you were still awake. I'm sorry I asked that."

"It doesn't matter any more. She's dead."

"What? How-wait sorry shouldn't have..."

"It's okay ... she died in Guatemala. Apparently malaria ... "

"I'm sorry."

Maka shrunk into herself, and buried her face in his shoulder. It was clear she was done talking for the time being. Soul remained quiet, except for the occasional check to make sure Maka really hadn't fallen asleep. Finally, they ended up in a circular, ornate stone room, dimly lit by strange blue torches. Even with the dim light, it was beautiful.

Maka perked up, looking around, "Where are we?"

"I don't know..." Soul took in the scenery with awe. In the centre of the room, there was a large stone slab with engravings in Japanese, and with something shining embedded in it. "'Those who protect this Labyrinth, take the key and come and go as you please.'" he read. At the very least, he _thought_ it said that.

"Hrm ..." Maka looked thoughtful, "The 'key'? Wait a second ... a-are we the protectors of this Labyrinth?"

"I-I don't know, but that's the only way out that I see..."

"Okay ... guess we have to go that way, then."

Soul edged forward, stopping in front of the engraving. There was a black onyx pendant in a little depression. Etched into it was a circular symbol, clearly recognizable as a labyrinth, that showed the layer of white onyx underneath He'd thought it was embedded, but it looked like it could be taken easily. "Maka, grab it." He was preoccupied with carrying her.

Maka reached out as he leaned forward, and picked up the pendant, "How is this a key?"

Immediately, starting with directly above the engraving, silvery-blue lines started showing up on the ceiling, moving along in a complex, beautiful engraving down the hallway and illuminating the entire area. "... I dunno."

Maka looked around, as the passageway lit up blue all around them, "That's beautiful ..."

"It is..." he agreed, awed. "I... think we can get out now..."

"Okay ..." She tapped him on the back, "Mush!"

"What am I, a horse? You didn't even want to be carried," he complained.

"First of all, you tell a husky to mush when they pull a sled. Second, I am the boss from now on." Obviously the blood loss was making her crazy.

"Yes Ma'am," he said half-heartedly, heading back down the hallway.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

Hellfey – Here is ZombieDuckBOO's trauma with the centipede from American McGee's Alice taking form. I was on voicechat with her the entire time she was playing and she screamed so much. Hah.

ZombieDuckBOO - Hellefey is an evil minion. Don't listen to her. She torments fictional characters AND YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE AROUND HER DURING NANOWRIMO, YOU ARE BOUND TO DIE. Anyway, feedback is appreciated~!


	4. Chapter 4: The School's Secret

_**Chapter Four – The School's Secret**_

The entrance came up faster than Maka had expected. Perhaps it was because it was no longer dark, and there were no monsters for them to fight off. As they stepped closer, the stairs re-materialized, now edged in the same silvery blue engravings, making the path clear. "Thank God."

"He doesn't wanna hear it, Soul."

"_You_ need to be in a hospital," Soul stepped up the stairs, and then hesitantly walked through the wall they had fallen through.

A pair of glasses glinted on the other side. Their chemistry teacher was sitting outside the passage, in his normal fashion-backwards on a patched-up office chair. He looked bored, "You two took your sweet time."

"S-Stein-hakase!"

Maka paled even further, which was saying something, since she was already sallow-looking from lack of blood, "H-Hakase! Ah ... w-we-ah ..."

Stein held up a hand, stopping her in speech, "Don't worry about it, Albarn-san. You and Evans are not in trouble. In fact, you two might want to start packing tomorrow. We'll be moving you both into the Ninth Dormitory. You should also both decide who will do the cooking and the chores. I hope you two get along well."

"Wh-what?"

"...Uh?" Soul said articulately. "O-oh! Hakase! Maka's really hurt! She needs medical attention!"

"She is?" Stein stood a bit from his chair, and peeked over Soul to spot the piece of Soul's jacket binding Maka's leg, "Ah. Evans, your parents won't be happy when they have to pay for a school jacket once again." He stated. "Come on, up to the infirmary." he started down the hall. Soul hurried after him.

"W-we didn't have anything else!" he protested, and then after a moment of thought, said, "What ninth dormitory? "

"Right. Your parents still won't be happy. The ninth dormitory houses special students."

"... Special?"

"Students with special talents-abilities-what you like to call it."

"... You know what happened down in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes. I have a general idea of what transpired."

Soul hoped he didn't know about the kiss. "So tell us, because I'm pretty much stumped."

Stein seemed to debate where to start. "When an innocent human is killed in a certain way, their soul will leave their body without moving on. If someone consumes that soul, they gain power, at the loss of their humanity."

"Those things-they were _people_ once?"

"Yes. When this happens, their own soul becomes a kishin egg. If left alone to consume souls, they eventually will become a full kishin, and will be almost unstoppable. People become kishin eggs surprisingly often, serial killers especially."

Soul stared at him, speechless.

"So those were... kishin eggs?" Maka asked, leaning over Soul's shoulder tiredly.

"They were, but they weren't normal ones. Regular kishin eggs usually look more human. The ones in the Labyrinth are ones that lost so much of themselves in the process that they became more like wild animals, incapable of human thoughts, to the point where even their bodies are warped. Unfortunately, they're also the strongest ones. If they hadn't been starving in the Labyrinth, you never would have survived."

Soul shuddered, "We barely survived as it was."

"That's apparent, otherwise you wouldn't have contracted."

"Contracted?"

"You both drank each other's blood, correct?"

"You make it sound like we're vampires," Maka said irately.

"There's a reason most religions consider blood sacred," Stein continued as if she hadn't spoken. "It's tied to your life force. When a weapon and meister –"

"Meister?"

"It means someone who wields something with great skill. In this case it refers to one who can wield demon weapons, like Maka."

"Demon weapon, huh? Is that what I am?"

"Yes."

"Why a demon weapon? Sounds really sinister."

"Hell if I know. Regardless, When a weapon and meister with compatible souls exchange blood, the action binds their souls and the blood binds their bodies."

"Huh?"

"You and Maka are now bound together until one or both of you die."

Soul paused, "_W-what?"_

"U-until we _die_?" Maka squeaked.

Stein raised an eyebrow, "Keep walking, please. Albarn, you still need medical attention."

"Explain!" Soul did, however, continue following him.

"You're going to have to remain within a certain distance of each other for the rest of your life, or your souls will weaken and die. The exact distance varies, but you _should_ be fine on opposite sides of Japan. I wouldn't risk farther than that."

"Th-that's insane. We're from different countries! What happens when I go back to England for university?"

"Either you'll have to stay here or Maka will go with you."

"I like it here..." Maka protested weakly.

"And you've probably already noticed the Bond."

"We can feel each other's emotions, and... I can kinda feel where she's hurt, but barely..."

They made it to the infirmary. Soul carefully laid Maka down on one of the beds and Stein started poking at her wounds, making her squeak and hiss with pain.

"Hey, careful!" Soul yelped. He couldn't really feel any pain through the Bond - more of a tingling, really - but seeing her in pain almost made a part of him physically ache.

"Sorry." Stein didn't sound at all sorry, as he started cleaning Maka's wound. She whimpered, and reached a hand out for Soul. He took her hand automatically, squeezing it reassuringly, and then glanced back at Stein as he injected Maka's leg with a painkiller and sat back to wait a bit for it to set in.

"I get that I'm a demon weapon and Maka is a meister... well, kinda... but that doesn't really explain much." Soul said as Stein began to stitch up Maka's wounds. She watched in delirious and morbid fascination. Soul wondered if that was the kind of thing he should be doing while multitasking.

"You and Maka are a special subspecies of human. _Homo psyche_," he gestured to Maka, "and _Homo oplo_." he finished, pointing at Soul.

"Eh? Argh, I'm too tired for this," Soul ran a hand through his hair.

"Stupid. '_Psyche'_ is Latin for 'soul,' and '_oplo_' is modern Greek for 'weapon.' It's our scientific names."

"You're taking this pretty calmly considering he just said we weren't normal humans."

Maka shrugged, "I always felt a bit off."

"You're also delirious and hyped up on painkilllers."

"So?"

"So we can't take you seriously."

"Yes you can!" Maka insisted, gesturing wildly with her fists. Stein ducked nearly being hit in the face, and bandaged her new stitches.

"No we can't."

Stein straightened and put away the supplies. "Albarn, you should stay in the infirmary tonight. You've met Ethelinda-sensei, haven't you?"

"Yes..."

"I'll let her know you're here. Remember, she doesn't know anything about this, so you have to keep it secret. Any preferences as to your cover story?"

"We _did_ fall down a flight of stairs," Soul said hesitantly.

"Stairs work. Remember, don't tell _anyone_ what you saw tonight." Stein said darkly. "Not unless they already know. Evans, go straight back to your dorm and either pack or sleep. One of the teachers will collect you in the morning to take you to the ninth dorm."

"Can I sleep now?" Maka asked tiredly.

"Go ahead."

Maka was asleep almost instantly. There was a knock on the door less than a minute later and it opened to reveal Aiden, the boy everyone in the basketball team called Kid. In the dim light, the vertical white lines in his hair seemed to glow.

"Stein-hakase, I've made the arrangements. Hi," he said to Soul, as if meeting in the infirmary late at night was perfectly normal. Soul just stared at him blankly.

"Good job. Make sure Evans here doesn't get lost on the way back to the boys dorm."

"No problem. Come along please, Evans-san."

Soul hesitated and then hurried after him, throwing one last worried glance at Maka before she was out of sight. "U-um... you... uh..."

"Aiden Black. Call me Kid," he said.

"Right, Kid..." he supposed Kid might be European, he didn't seem to mind being addressed without a suffix. Though what kind of nickname was Kid anyway? "You... err... do you know-"

"About the Labyrinth? Yes, though I've never been inside it myself."

"How did you find out?"

"I've known since I was born, actually ..."

"Since you were born?" Soul demanded. "Why?"

"Well, obviously there are supernatural things in this world that most humans do not know of. I am one of those things-a shinigami."

"A-a god? A Death God?"

"Yes." Kid supplied, looking as though he had told Soul it would rain the next day.

"You are a god?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes. Err... I mean..."

"Excuse me?"

"Err, I-I... Wh-why would a shinigami go to school?"

"My father is the headmaster."

"Your father? Is he..."

"Yes. My father is Death. This school was built over the Labyrinth to protect it-he was hoping that focusing a high concentration of young people in this area would be enough to seek out meisters and weapons to hold the pre-Kishin back when the seal broke."

"... Our headmaster is Death. Why isn't anyone bothered by this?"

"Well, no one knows … it's magic. Full shinigami have the ability to change their appearance at will."

"Full? So you're not a full shinigami?"

"No." Kid reached up and fingered his unusual white forelock, "These are the lines of Sanzu, which show a shinigami's power development. When the lines are completed, I'll be a full shinigami."

"So you're really like a baby god."

"Yes ... something like that."

They made it to the dorm. "So... Stein-hakase said that Maka and me are moving into the ninth dorm..."

"Yes. It's the dormitory reserved for meisters and weapons."

"Isn't it empty?"

"Yes."

"How come we can't stay in our normal dorms?"

"The Ninth Dorm is located near the entrance to the Labyrinth. What would you say if you were a teacher who found two students in the middle of the night covered in blood?"

"... I'd think it was pretty suspicious."

"Exactly."

They stopped outside Soul's room, "Okay, thanks... I guess... uh..." this was so overwhelming. His brain couldn't handle it at all.

"You're welcome. Let Stein-hakase or I know if you need anything."

"Umm. Okay," Soul went into his dorm room. Immediately, he spotted his own blood-soaked reflection in the mirror and he cringed. This wasn't what he'd expected from his new boarding school.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

Hellfey – MEH. MEH I SAY! I... have no idea what to say, except that I'm tired and I can't find my Diablo II expansion disk.

ZombieDuckBOO - Poor girl. You can't keep your head together, these days, can you? ANYWAY. Please review, we love our feedback~!


	5. Chapter 5: The Ninth Dormitory

_**Chapter Five – The Ninth Dormitory**_

Kid was reading over his notes when Soul knocked on his door, "Come in!"

"Hey, Kid," he poked his head through nervously.

"Evans-san, a teacher will be here in a few minutes. Are you packed?"

"Yeah... What are the students gonna think about me moving into the ninth dorm with Maka, though?" He flushed.

"Oh, that's not a problem, we're going to tell them that you and Maka are engaged to be married through an arrangement between your parents. Nobody will suspect anything."

"_Excuse me?_ That is the most pathetic, stupid idea I've ever heard!"

"I've already told them, though..."

"WHAT?"

"Well actually, Stein did, but..."

"_YOU TOLD THEM WHAT? HER BROTHER IS GOING TO **KILL** ME!"_

"... I didn't think about Black Star," Kid muttered. "Forgot about Spirit too..." He hesitated. "You should go back to your room now."

"Why?"

"Because... the teacher sent to take you to the dorm is here."

Soul groaned "Fix it. Somehow, you had _better_ fix this," he warned as he headed back to his room... or former room, at least.

A tall man with shoulder-length bright red hair was leaning against his door. He looked up when Soul approached.

"Soul Evans?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm Spirit Albarn," he fixed Soul with an expression that was a cross between disdain and curiosity.

"Albarn?" Soul repeated, eyes wide. "As in Maka's-"

"I'm Maka's father, yes."

"Umm... H-hi... S-so, you're the teacher who came to get me? I didn't know Maka's dad was a teacher..."

"I've worked here since I graduated from Shibusen," he replied. He was staring at Soul strangely, "You... really contracted with Maka?"

"Yes, I did..."

"Why?" he moaned. "Why a _boy?_ There are plenty of respectable _female_ weapons out there."

"Well sorry," Soul said irritably. "I didn't exactly _want_ to be bound to her for life."

"What's wrong with being bound to my daughter?"

"N-nothing!"

"OI EVANS WHAT'S WITH THAT RUMOUR ABOUT-" Black Star stopped, staring at Spirit and Soul. He could only think of one reason why his adoptive father would be talking to Soul.

"Uh, Black Star?"

Black Star opened and closed his mouth soundlessly for several long seconds.

"... Is he broken?" Soul blurted.

"He'll be fine," Spirit sighed.

Black Star stared for a few more minutes. Finally, he snapped out of it and whirled to Spirit. "OLD MAN. EXPLAIN."

Spirit cleared his throat and recited something obviously well rehearsed, "Attempted kidnapping on the both of them. We're moving them to the ninth dormitory to keep an eye on them safely, for the time being. However, Stein and Kid came up with the _brilliant_ coverstory that they're engaged."

"Oh, man. You guys okay?"

"I'm fine, but Maka was injured. She... uh... got pushed down the stairs. She was in the infirmary last I checked."

"She's already been taken to the dormitory," Spirit said. "C'mon. Get your bags."

Soul grabbed his stuff and followed Spirit down the hall. Black Star followed.

"Old man, I'm thinking of beating up Kid."

"I would be happy if you did that~"

"Don't forget Stein. He spread the rumours," Soul commented absently.

"But Stein is-is-" Spirit looked intimidated.

"So? YOU SAID THE SCARS HAD ALL FADED!"

"But it's Stein!"

Black Star grabbed Spirit's shoulders and shook him, "THE SCARS HAVE FADED. BE A MAN. WE CANNOT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH TAINTING MAKA'S REPUTATION!"

"FINE! God . . ."

"THAT'S RIGHT. I AM THE MAN GREATER THAN A GOD~"

Spirit rolled his eyes.

They made it to the large, empty ninth dorm. Black Star reluctantly broke away to go beat up the people spreading rumours about Soul and Maka.

Inside, Maka was sitting on the couch in the dormitory lounge, looking very bored. "Papa didn't kill you." she looked surprised, but made no move to get up. Soul doubted she could walk without assistance at the moment.

"I'm not going to kill your weapon! I know the rumours were Stein's fault!"

Soul cleared his throat. "Was my grandmother a weapon?" he asked. "She used to talk about stuff like this..."

"Hmm ... what was your grandmother's name?'

"Margaret Evans. Used to be Margaret Falx..."

"Ah! She was. A scythe, like you."

"How'd you know I was a scythe?"

"Well, I guessed," Spirit said sheepishly. "I figured Maka would only be able to contract with a scythe."

"... How do you know all this stuff?"

"Well ..." He glanced at Maka, "I'm a weapon as well ..."

"WHAT?" Maka stared up at her father in shock and hurt, "Y-you never told me? I can't believe-no I can." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Through the... contract... Soul felt her mood and scowled at Spirit. "So Black Star doesn't know either?"

"No. I'm sorry, Maka-chan."

She just shook her head and turned her back on him, her eyes filling with tears, "Go away, Papa."

Soul hesitated. It was like his soul ached when she cried, now. An almost physical sensation. Spirit nodded, and left. Maka was by now sobbing, wiping at her tears stubbornly. Soul knelt down next to her, "D-don't cry, please..."

Maka just shook her head, "All he ever d-does is b-betray me. Men are scum!"

"No were not! I'm not scum... all the time... and your brother hasn't betrayed you, has he?"

Maka sniffled, "I-I guess not ..."

He hugged her without thinking quite clearly, "Th-the... contract... thing... whatever it is... It makes my soul hurt when you're sad. S-so, don't cry, please..."

"It does?" Maka looked up, "Oh, I-I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"N-no i-it's okay th-that's not what I..." He hugged her tighter. "Dammit, I suck at talking."

Maka just buried her face in his hair, feeling miserable. He stroked her hair. This was exceedingly intimate for two people who'd only met two days ago, but... Well, after all that had happened, it wasn't that strange. "C'mon. Cheer up. I'll order pizza or something."

"Can we have ramen?"

"Sure, there's probably a phonebook around her somewhere."

"I have one in my bag." She pointed at a black duffel bag sitting on the couch.

"Oh, okay," He started digging through it and located the phonebook. "You wanna lay down for a bit? You still look kinda pale."

Maka nodded, and made to try to get up herself. She hissed in pain.

"Don't do that!" Soul dropped the phonebook and hurried over to her.

"S-sorry!"

"Sheesh," Soul helped her over to the couch. "Good thing you're a scrawny midget."

Maka glared at him, "I'd hit you, but I don't have the energy."

"Good. 'Cause it's true. You're what, five one?"

" ... five feet even." She sagged as she said it. Soul privately felt that her sheepish expression was kind of cute.

Soul gave her a toothy grin, "And no more than... a hundred and five I bet."

"Yeah. One hundred and two, actually ... I have no curves." She scowled.

Actually, he was pretty sure he'd felt some curves while she was on his back. For once, he wisely kept silent. "Yeah, you don't." Or maybe not so wisely.

"MAKA CHOP!"

From his place on the ground, he weakly said, "I thought... you had no energy..."

"Suddenly I feel much better~"

"That's... Great..." Soul moaned.

"Yep~!"

He made himself get up and call for some ramen._ 'Not cute at all,'_ he thought. _'What was I thinking?'_

"Okay. Ramen's on the way," Soul sighed, leaning back onto the couch. "So we're supposed to fight monsters now?"

"I guess ..." Maka sighed

"This is insane..."

Maka nodded, "Yeah ..."

"I don't want to fight those things again..." Soul grumbled.

"We have to ..."

"I guess..."

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want, Soul."

"What about the contract thing though?" Soul demanded.

Maka found sudden interest in her lap, "I don't know ..." Her heart sank, as she realized what it meant, "All the kissing, and the-the-intimacy ..." She sounded like a lump had risen in her throat, "I don't want any of it."

"Me neither," Soul insisted. "I only did it because... because otherwise you were going to die..."

Maka nodded, and sighed. In all honesty, she felt somewhat confused. Soul ran his hands through his hair, noticing with alarm that he had dried blood on his hands from last night. He needed a shower.

"Soul? I-I wanna take a bath ..."

"... I... uh... W-well... I-I can take you to the bathroom," he said awkwardly.

"Okay ... did you want to shower? You can go first."

"Nah, it's fine," he shook his head. "I gotta get the ramen when it gets here anyway. Here," he helped her up. "Wait, you need clothes right?"

"Yeah ... m-my uniforms are in my bag."

"O-okay..." He hesitantly opened the bag again. He caught sight of something white and frilly and then held out the bag to her, flushing. "I-I shouldn't be looking through this."

Maka blushed, too, and pulled out an outfit, wrapping the undergarments in her clothes, "Okay."

Still blushing, he helped her to the bathroom and sat her down on the side of the bathtub. It looked like toiletries were already assembled. "I-If you need anything, call me, I guess..." he said awkwardly.

"Um ... okay. Thanks."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Hellfey – So ZombieDuckBOO keeps trying to make things as awkward as possible even when it's unnecessary. It's so hard to convince her to tone it down. Pity me. I also end up doing the primary editing all the time. Thankfully, the Zombie Ducks FINALLY got around to editing THE BIG FILE. There are few things as tedious as editing out timestamps...

ZombieDuckBOO – HUSH I'M DOING WORK. I'LL EVEN UPLOAD THIS. And the awkward is fun. It's so much fun to watch Soul and Maka squirm. :3 I wanna see how long I can draw out the sexual tension, before Maka freaks out or Soul explodes from sexual frustration. XD Anyway, please review or comment, the feedback is appreciated~!


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

_**Chapter Six - Recovery**_

Soul shut the door and headed to the kitchen to wash the dried blood off his hands. Maka's blood, from when he'd bandaged her. His mind went back to the kiss and he flushed. He still felt like he could taste the mixture of blood and power and feel her pressed up to him. Maka tried her best to bathe herself. She couldn't get her mind off Soul and their kiss in the Labyrinth. She chucked the shower gel at the side of the tub. What the hell was wrong with her? She shouldn't be thinking this way about any guy!

The sound of the crash made Soul jump, "Are you okay?" he called.

Maka realized how loud that had been, "I-I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah!" Dammit. Even his voice made her relive the kiss. She blushed at the thought and scrubbed her arm furiously.

"Okay..."

Maka sighed. She was soon finished with her bath. She managed to get out, and dress herself, clinging to the wall, "Sooooul!"

"You done? You decent?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. I'm opening the door," he pushed it open cautiously.

"Hey. Ramen's here," Soul remarked. He inched over, careful of the somewhat wet floor and helped her out into the hallway.

"Good." Maka hung on to his arm, "Um ... d-do you wear cologne?" She asked, turning bright red.

"Huh? A little, why?"

" ... you ... um ... smell nice."

"I do?" he went red. "Th-thanks."

"Y-you're welcome."

He stayed red all the way leading her to the table.

"Thank you." Maka smiled as he set her in the chair.

"No problem. Here," He handed Maka her ramen.

"Thanks." Maka took it, and began to eat.

Soul was almost immediately slurping down his own ramen. He'd decided to wait for Maka, but that was about the extent of his dinnertime courtesy.

"You have the worst manners. Weren't you raised in some posh family?"

"Yep. That's why I eat like this," Soul said victoriously. "Never got to at home." He slurped it even louder. Maka looked disgusted, and ate her own ramen with perfect manners.

"Hmph," Soul finished his ramen and tossed away the Styrofoam bowl, waiting impatiently for her to finish.

Maka finished soon after he did, "Ahhh. That was good~"

"Yeah. So, you still kinda look like crap, you should rest."

"Why thank you, Evans-kun, you are just such a cheering person."

Soul rolled his eyes. Something about what she said irritated him. "... You look pale, I mean."

"Okay."

It took him a moment to realize what had bugged him about what she said before. "... When did we start using given names?"

"Um ..." She blushed, "A-after we kissed ..."

"O-oh... Must be because of... the contract... I-I guess at this point, something like that wasn't so important..."

Maka nodded, "It feels weird calling you 'Evans-kun'. Unless I'm using sarcasm."

"Yeah. Seriously though, you need a nap."

"O-okay ..."

He helped her up and then they headed to the stairs. "Oh crap..." He'd have to carry her. There wasn't an elevator in this dorm.

Maka looked up the stairs, then back at Soul, "What now?"

He sighed and picked her up, "Good thing you're scrawny..." he repeated his words from earlier.

Maka scowled, "You know, I would appreciate it if you didn't point out my lack of a figure."

"I'm carrying you up the stairs," he retorted.

" ... I guess."

"If you hit me, I might drop you on accident. And then you'd get hurt. That would solve absolutely nothing."

Maka scowled, "Jerk."

"Not my fault you're skinny."

Maka rolled her eyes.

"It's not! See! I even gave you food full of fat, carbohydrates, and sodium! If anything I'm helping you become less skinny!"

"You have foot in mouth syndrome."

"No I don't!"

"Yes. You do. Very, very severe foot in mouth syndrome."

"I do not! Be nice to the person carrying you up the stairs!" He did, however, make it to the end of the stairs. Fearing for his life, though, he didn't put her down, and just kept heading towards the dorm which already had their names on it.

Maka made a small sound of awe as they entered. It was ... quaint. The walls were painted in light pink and green. The kitchen was yellow, and there was an old green vintage couch with a pink throw blanket over it in the living room, and an oak coffee table.

"Whoa, it's more like an apartment than a dorm..."

"Yeah ... I like it."

It was a little girly, but it was homey. He carried her down the small hallway to the two bedrooms. "Which one you want?"

They peeked into the first one. It was light pink, with a frilly comforter, and feminine-looking lamps and carved furniture. Maka laughed, "Well, if you _really_ want this one ... "

He hastily made his way and dumped her gently but unceremoniously on the bed. "All yours!"

Maka snickered, "Are you sure?"

"Well maybe you don't have enough curves to be girly enough for it," he said, pride wounded.

"EXCUSE ME?" She shrieked, "I have enough curves!"

"Nope! You're got no chest at all! Tiny tits!" He ran away before she could throw a book at him.

"YOU ARE SO DEEEAD WHEN I GET BETTER, SOUL EVANS!"

"RIGHT! BECAUSE I'M _SO_ SCARED OF A MIDGET!"

"I'M NOT A MIDGET! GO DIE!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"WELL SO DO I!" He plopped down on the couch and started watching television, scowling.

* * *

They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. At some point Soul handed her a tray of food without a word and stormed off. The next morning, he was sulking in his room, trying and failing to do homework while Maka was busy getting together breakfast and studying. She grumbled to herself as she went. She refused to take any painkiller, so her leg was killing her. Maka was still puttering around the kitchen being grumpy, when Soul came in and poured himself some cereal, still ignoring her.

The silence was deafening and he kept getting little prickles from her through the link. Maka set her plate of turkey bacon and eggs on the table, and sat down to eat, reading her book. They managed to get all the way through breakfast. The contract was buzzing with anxiety and nervousness. Sooner or later one of them would crack. Maka huffed and tried to ignore Soul. It seemed to be getting more difficult, especially with the jabs of their mentalities and spirits. He started tapping the table. A large jab of irritation sparked across the link. Soul stopped, looking downcast, and Maka chewed on her lower lip. Why did he have to be so good at looking like a kicked puppy? Guilt fizzled across with contract, mixed with irritation.

"Argh!" Soul gave up. "My brain feels squishy!"

"Maybe if you studied more, it wouldn't." Maka said curtly.

"I study! I was studying! It's your fault my brain feels squishy!"

"Maybe you're just mentally impaired and you were never diagnosed."

"Maybe you're a mutant turkey."

"At least I'm not some weirdo who turns into a scythe."

"No but your dad is and you brother has blue hair."

"Bastard."

"Titless."

"Scythe freak!"

"Teacher's pet!"

"Slack-off slob!"

"Shrimp!"

"Meaniehead!"

"Loser!"

"JERK!"

"... FLAT!" He was officially out of insults. He scrambled up to go sulk in his room and maybe find a dictionary.

Maka stood, too. She started in the same direction Soul was going, when her cat Blair ran by, under her feet, tripping her. Soul turned just in time for Maka to be flung towards him, being very light, and they landed facing each other on the ground. "Ow..."

Maka was bright red, and she seemed frozen, "S-S-" The position must have looked awkward. She'd landed with his face precariously close to her chest. She shrieked and flew back, yelling obscenities at him. He just stared at her and then fell back, staring at the ceiling and trying to suppress his headrush. Something up there hated him. He was sure.

"This sucks."

"Gee, really? I didn't notice."

"... Can we try to get along for the sake of our sanity?" He pleaded. "And my physical health?"

Maka sighed, "I guess."

"Alright. Good. I'm sorry for being an ass." He crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly.

Maka sighed, "I'm sorry, too. You really should be nicer, though."

"Hey! No! You're not allowed to say that!" Soul scowled. "Nobody ever says that when Wes does this..."

"That's probably because he doesn't insult women about their bodies."

"Yeah... He was always the perfect son..."

"Wh-what?" Maka's anger gave way to curiosity, "What are you talking about?"

Soul looked weary. "My brother. He's the genius with perfect grades, perfect attitude, perfect music..."

"Wait a minute. Yo-you're the younger brother of Wes Evans? The famous violinist?"

"Yeah. Should've known you'd heard of him," Soul said glumly.

Maka bit her lip, "D-do you play? The violin..."

"No. I learned the piano, but I suck compared to Wes..."

"Ah..." She walked over, and gently placed a hand on his back, "It's not healthy to compare yourself to others."

"Everyone else compares us," Soul pointed out. "Probably why I'm here, anyway. Bet mum and dad gave up on me."

Maka sighed, and sat down next to him, taking his hands, "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear you play sometime."

"You would?"

Maka nodded, "Yes."

He hesitated, "Well... there's not a piano nearby..." He said sheepishly.

Maka shrugged, "There are plenty of music rooms at Shibusen."

"You probably won't like it," he warned. Somehow, the thought of her not liking his piano was worse than all the criticism he'd ever received put together.

"We'll see." Maka shrugged.

"... So... uh..."

"You wanna go find a piano?"

"You're still hurt."

"I can use a wheelchair."

"... Not today?" He pleaded.

Maka sighed, "Alright."

"I will eventually," he said hastily. "Just... Argh. My brain still feels squishy."

"Okay..." She giggled, "Why the word 'squishy'?"

"... No idea. But the contract... link... bond... whatever. It's confusing."

"Yeah. It is." Maka agreed.

"So... squishy. Because my brain is getting squashed between all these things."

Maka laughed, "Okay. That makes sense."

"It does!" He protested, flushing.

Maka smiled, and ruffled his hair, "I know."

"I'm not a dog, I-did you take a painkiller?"

"Oh ... n-no, why?"

"You're hurting," he frowned. "I can feel through the... thing... which we need to name."

"We can call it a bond. And I'm fine!"

"If you were fine I wouldn't be feeling it."

Maka scowled, "I don't like painkiller . . ."

"But you're tormenting me with it now!"

Maka huffed, "But painkillers make me sleepy."

"Then you'll heal faster and you can go to school!"

Maka scowled, "Fiiiiine."

"And it's making me itchy."

"_Itchy_?"

"Yeah! It doesn't hurt me, but it itches where you're hurt and I wanna scratch it."

"Weird... fine." Maka paused, "I don't have any painkillers, do you...?"

"Yeah I think so," he got up to get some. Maka waited for him. He came back quickly with a bottle of painkillers. "Here."

Maka took the bottle grudgingly. She poured herself some water and took one pill-her light bodyweight didn't require much.

"Thanks~" Now to find something to do to occupy himself.

"We should study."

Soul wilted.

"What? Studying isn't that bad!"

"I studied this morning!" He whined.

"And how much progress did you make?"

"Plenty of progress!" he lied guiltily.

"Then can I see your work?"

"No! It's my work!"

Maka arched an eyebrow, "You didn't make any progress."

"Fine," he grumbled. "I didn't make any progress."

Maka sat down next to him, "This is why we need to study together~"

"Fine. We'll study. Got nothing better to do."

"Why don't you like studying, anyway? It's fun! Like a puzzle."

"I don't like puzzles." Maka scowled. "And studying is boring."

She narrowed her eyes and waved the nearest textbook threateningly.

"Only people who like studying are bookworms like y-OW"

"I. Am. Not. A. Bookworm."

"Then why is it your weapon of choice?" Soul groaned into the floor. Maka whacked him again. He just let out a moan of pain and stayed still and quiet.

Maka huffed, "Now. We should study Japanese first~"

"I have no braincells left..."

"Get your ass up here before I get out the sharp objects."

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

Hellfey – So we're moving this up to M. It's ZombieDuckBOO's fault! I SWEAR IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MY LOVE OF VIOLENT GAMES... Okay, maybe... I don't like to censor, okay? If there is a violent bloody corpse then there will be a violent bloody corpse! And it doesn't help that I volunteer at a haunted house for charity. I wonder if I can squick out ZombieDuckBOO with something? That'd be fun. You should have heard her when I suggested we watch _'The New Daughter.' _(Which you should all see because the boy who plays the little brother is adorable.)

ZombieDuckBOO – WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? Hellfey can be eviiiiiiil. I think she's a mutant turkey, to be honest. I don't like horror movies, they give me nightmares and make me afraid of dark places. But yes. We are moving the rating up because we're sadistic tards who like to squoosh our muses until they squirm. We can't help it when they're so _squis__h__y_. ENJOY IT, KIDDIES~ Please review/comment, or Medusa will get yoooou.


End file.
